This kind of anti-vibration device is generally installed between a vibration generating body such as an engine and a vibration receiving body such as a frame body and used for decreasing or absorbing vibrations transferred from the vibration generating body to the vibration receiving body.
As disclosed in the Patent Document 1, for example, this anti-vibration device includes a pair of anti-vibration rubbers respectively having an outer cylinder connected to any one of a vibration generating body and a vibration receiving body by means of a bracket member and provided with a first flange portion formed on an end portion of an outer side thereof in an axial direction to protrude toward an outer side in a radial direction, an inner cylinder connected to the other of the vibration generating body and the vibration receiving body by means of a plate member and disposed at an inner side of the outer cylinder, and a main body rubber disposed between the outer cylinder and the inner cylinder. The pair of anti-vibration rubbers is connected to the bracket member by interposing the bracket member between both sides of a pair of first flange portions in the axial direction so that the inner ends in the axial direction are opposite to each other, and a pair of plate members respectively disposed at outer sides of the pair of main body rubbers in the axial direction is pushed to the inner side in the axial direction by means of a coupling member passing through one pair of the inner cylinders so that the anti-vibration rubbers are interposed between both sides in the axial direction by means of the plate members.
In addition, in the anti-vibration device disclosed in the patent literature 1, the main body rubber is adhered to the outer peripheral surface of the inner cylinder and fitted into the outer cylinder, so that the outer cylinder and the inner cylinder are connected to each other by the same main body rubber.